Draco's First At The Burrow
by night.drive
Summary: Draco and Ginny are together, and it's time for Draco to visit the Burrow. He encounters Fred and George's songs, Ron's overprotectiveness, Arthur's obsessions, Charlie's dragons, and of course, Molly's motherly instincts. Will Draco survive the night?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's amazing characters. It's all JKR. I only own the random plot bunnies bouncing in my brain that have taken the form of stories.

This was my first true attempt at writing fanfiction, and since it was my first time decided to team up with one of my best friends to cook up this concotion. Draco and Ginny are together, and it's time for Draco to visit the Burrow. He encounters Fred and George's songs, Ron's overprotectiveness, Arthur's obsessions, Charlie's dragons, and of course, Molly's motherly instincts. Will Draco survive the night? Find out. Obviously Draco/Ginny, short story, complete. This was meant to be super fluffy.  
----------------------------------

"Ginny and Draco sitting in a tree  
K-I-S-S-I-N-G  
First comes love  
Then comes marriage  
Then comes baby in a -" Fred and George were taunting Ginny as she was meeting Draco at the door, but stopped when they saw their mother's glare.

Listening to their banter, Draco said, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea," and gave her a wink.

"Not so fast," said Ginny with a cheerful grin on her face.

Draco eyed her up and down and thought that her body had matured in a fine and graceful way in the past year. Her slim figure had more curves to it and she had filled out so to speak. Her freckles had started to fade and she no longer looked like a shy girl but more like a vivacious young lady. Her hair had also got a new tinge to it; it was more auburn than her brothers' reddish-orange. Her wavy hair was down and it glistened beautifully in the dying sun. She gave off radiant hues compared to the departing orange and yellow of the sun. It was early in the evening and a cool breeze wafted by them rippling and stirring their robes.

Ginny put her hands on her hips and said, "What're you looking at?"

"You…." he drawled making Ginny blush. He started to lean in for a slight kiss on her cheek but was interrupted by Fred and George's smooching noises and swoons. They were puckering up their lips for Ginny and Draco frown at, and suddenly Ron opened one of the windows and shouted horrified "They're KISSING!" He started to rush down the landing but was stopped by Charlie who was there for the summer as well. Charlie liked Draco the most out of all his brothers since Draco was a big fan of dragons and planned to be Charlie's apprentice later on. Pushing Ron aside, Charlie threw the door open, and greeted Draco heartily.

"Hey there, you here for the weekend?"

"No, actually I'm here for a couple of weeks really."

"Oh, then we can look over some books I brought home. There's this new species of dragon, they're really very interesting-…." Charlie trailed off looking at Ginny's fuming face.

"He's here to see me remember!" exclaimed Ginny with no less than five hand motions. She waved her arms around and humphed.

Draco looked in on their conversation feigning seriousness when he really wanted to burst out into laughter.

Out of nowhere, Molly came into the entrance hall, smothering Draco into a big motherly hug. "I've been looking forward to meeting you. You're all Ginny talks about these days!"

Draco tried to gently unclasp Molly's hold, which was currently suffocating him, while giving Ginny a smirk and a raised eyebrow. She was a blushing a bit at her mom's words, trying to drown out the twins' singing.

"I WILL ALWAYS LOOOVE YOUUUUUUU…" They both sang off-key, their voices cracking every few notes.

Ginny then decided to give Draco a tour, but before she could take him along, Ron cut in and took Draco arm roughly, guiding him upstairs.

"Let me show you to your room, Malfoy." He said gruffly, not wanting to get in trouble by his mom. Once they were out of earshot, he shoved Draco into the room.

Before Draco could say a single word, Ron gave him a talking to. "Listen, Malfoy, don't you dare try any funny business with my sister. Don't even touch her. Don't even look at her!" He replied, wagging a finger in Draco's face.

Draco smothered his laugh, which was just waiting to burst. He moved Ron's finger out of his face and said, "Oh yeah, like I'm going to go into her room and spend the night." He rolled his eyes.

This made Ron heave in a deep breath, about ready to punch him. Egging him on even more, Draco said, "Like you wouldn't try it at Granger's house."

This made Ron drift off, into his own teenage-boy fantasies. A loud voice crept into his mind. _HELLO?!?!? WHAT ABOUT GINNY? You have to protect her!_ Ron repeated the mantra in his mind. _I've got to protect her, I've got to protect her, I've got to protect her, I've got to protect her. _

Draco couldn't resist a smirk. "Thinking about Hermione's figure, aren't you? Well if you think about it, she does have a good one…" This time Ron didn't even bother controlling himself. He gave Draco a great big punch right on the nose, leaving a sore Draco rubbing his nose.

Throughout dinner, Arthur asked Draco random questions about the Manor, how the layout was, comparing it to muggle mansions. Molly, meanwhile, kept passing food over to Draco, saying that he needed to be a little fattened up. In his head, Draco gave her a disgusted scowl. _I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much!_ Ginny couldn't help but enjoy Draco's first experience at the Burrow.

This time it was Ginny's time to look over Draco. She liked looking at the handsomely carved features. His nose was so graceful and feminine while his eyes looked like hidden pearls in mists. She could also see his buff outline in his semi-transparent white shirt. In her mind she thought _He knows its driving me wild doesn't he? He probably planned it all!_ Draco leaned back in his chair giving Ginny a better view of his body. She was about to throw a roll at him but caught a slight change in his skin color. _Had he actually got tanned?_ She couldn't imagine him sunbathing but then again she could. Her eyes looked preoccupied and Draco leaned over the table to snap his fingers in her face. She snapped out of her reverie and smelled in the aromas of the dishes and his fragrance. It smelt vaguely of olives and peppermint. She liked it even though it was a very random match of scents.

After lemon meringue tarts for dessert Arthur invited Draco over to see some telly with the boys while Ginny helped her mom wind up. Draco sat on an old but comfortable beige couch. He aimlessly thought that the color of the couch matched Ginny's auburn hair. It was funny how his thoughts kept going back to Ginny. One could almost say he was smitten. The T.V. set that he looked at was quite an antique. Draco's house had all kinds of muggle devices so he knew that this model would be very likely to conk off.

Mr. Weasley came in with a glass of wine for himself and Charlie and a bottle of butterbeer for the rest. "I got this tebevision for 60 quid," emphasizing on the new muggle word he had learnt.

"Dad its television!" said Charlie rolling his eyes.

A surprised Draco chimed in, "You got this for 60 pounds? Well Mr. Weasley I'm sorry to say this but you've been seriously taken advantage of."

"What… but, how?"

Draco went into a detailed explanation or you could say comparison between good T.V. sets and bad ones, ones that worked and ones that didn't. Mr. Weasley immediately took a liking for this boy even though he was a Malfoy. Ron saw his anti-Draco world collapsing in front of him.

A very annoyed Ginny glared at her alarm clock, which read 2:27 AM. She wondered if Draco was still up or had he already dozed off. _He's probably still up… That kid never gets sleep easy._ She grinned, remembering the few times she had spent the night in his room.

Making sure that the coast was clear; Ginny slowly crept out of her bed and tiptoed to the door. Quietly closing the door behind her she headed down the long hall. Stopping at Draco's room, she gradually turned the doorknob.

Draco heard the door open, making him turn around in surprise. In came Ginny. Her hair was down and natural, just the way he liked it. She was wearing a little-too-short nightie, giving Draco a nice view of her long and dainty legs. He almost let out a whistle, but then quickly shut up remembering that they would get caught.

Ginny silently cursed herself, getting conscious. _Damn, I forgot to put on my gown! Why is he looking at my legs? They're not that white! Should I go now? What is he trying to do??? There's no way I'm giving him WHAT HE WANTS._ Ginny started an argument in her mind, her face contorting into concentration.

Draco tried not to laugh. _Not again… But then this IS Ginny Weasley… _He grinned.

_Why the hell is he grinning? WHERE THE HELL IS HIS SHIRT?!?!?_ She yelled in her head, liking it at the same time.

_Man, she needs to relax… I'm not going to do anything… I think….._

He moved the blanket, and patted the blank spot next to him, motioning for her to sit next to him. _I won't bite…. Well not tonight anyways..._

Ginny slowly made her way, careful not to make noise or trip over anything, not like that was going to happen, the room was perfectly spotless. Draco never left his room in a clutter, unlike her family.

Finally as she sat down, there was a moment of awkward silence. Not being able to control himself anymore, he gently caressed her hair. Draco then nuzzled his nose in the crook of her neck, pulling her down onto the bed. Ginny, still cautious, felt the warmth from his body and stayed a little away from him. After a while she scooted closer sensing that his intentions were not as bad as she had been thinking. She slowly and gently hugged him turning to his side and feeling his body tense and then relax again. He faced her and then leaned in for a long and passionate kiss. After five seconds there was a slight noise and they both stiffened. A meow followed the thud and they relaxed again. Looking at each other's pending expressions they had to stifle their laughter. They separated and lay down on the soft and warm bed with contentment.

Ginny's last thoughts before drifting into sleep were that _Maybe this summer won't be that bad ;)_


End file.
